Chance Meeting
by dreamninja
Summary: This is the story of how Ms. Joke and Mr. Aizawa met, grew together, then fell apart.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start this story I just want to say i've never read the manga so if any of this is actually revealed and it contradicts the manga this is why. I've only ever watched the anime. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Aizawa frowned as he chased after the villain. What should have been an easy catch turned into a chase as monkey boy swung from lamp post to lamp post with a bag of jewels in hand. Aizawa groaned as the monkey evaded his bindings. Since he was a mutant there was no way to erase his quirk but he needed to think of something and quick he was not fast enough to keep up this chase.. Then he saw a blue haired girl waiting a few lamp posts ahead.

"Wow what a great bag of jokes wanna see mine"she asked smiling at the villian who seemed to stop shocked by this sudden appearance.

"Where should a monkey go when he loses his tail"she asked the monkey. Aizawa stopped shocked not sure why the girl was glowing or what she planned to do. "A retailer"she said as she burst out laughing. What shocked Aizawa is that the villain also started laughing and he laughed so hard he fell off the light post and knocked himself out. Aizawa saw this as his chance and immediately wrapped his bindings around the villain successfully capturing him.

"Thanks for the help,"he told the woman who smiled. She was dressed in a very gaudy hero costume that had stripes and smiley faces all in one and it was topped off with her orange bandana which was wrapped in her hair. He was wary of her trying to make sure she didn't intend to use whatever the hell quirk that was on him.

"No problem It was a real hoot"she said laughing but he didn't laugh with her. Instead she found that he was already dragging their monkey man in the opposite direction.

* * *

Shota walked into the main office of his agency after giving his report to the higher ups. There he saw Hasashi(Present Mic) and Nemuri (Midnight) waiting.

"We've questioned you're suspect from last night, it was a pity he didn't put up much of a fight but he did squirm in the most entertaining way"Midnight said licking her lips.

"We also heard that you were seen last night with a girl"Hasashi said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Another hero"Aizawa clarified. He knew what Mic was thinking and it wasn't like that the hero had just happened to be a girl.

"Well what was her name give us the details"Midnight said licking her lips.

"I didn't ask"Shota said shrugging which made Midnight anime sweatdrop.

"This is why you'll be the first crazy cat man"she said, shaking her head. Aizawa didn't say anything he just let his other two friends continue talking until he heard a voice.

"Hey scarf guy"she heard someone yell before running over to the group. When he turned he saw that it was the green haired girl from last night. "You forgot these"she said handing him his goggles which he hadn't even realized he was missing.

"So you're the girl who helped Shoto out"Midnight said eyeing the girl. Shoto was glad that someone else found her outfit strange for a hero.

"She's also the Smiling hero: Ms. Joke"their boss said coming over to the group.

"I need to see the four of you in my office"he said. Shoto was shocked but he obeyed and was followed closely by the other 3. Once they were there they each sat in front of a huge map with pins in a few spots along with a picture of monkey boy last night.

"Monkey boy didn't know much but we have found a bit of a lead. As you know the crime organization Black Lotus has been at large recently stirring up crime in the city but we have yet to really catch them or even see them before last night when Eraser Head managed to capture one with the help of Ms. Joke here. So now the 4 of you are spearheading this investigation. I don't want to risk this getting out to others or the press which is why I have chosen to take more of a stealthy approach hench Midnight and Eraser's help. Ms. Joke will also be helping us in this investigation." he said.

"Sweet"Present Mic said striking a pose that made Ms. Joke chuckle striking a similar pose.

"Sounds like fun"she said smiling.

"It would be my pleasure"Midnight said licking her lips.

"I can do this alone"Aizawa said making the other three sweatdrop.

"Way to kill the mood"Present Mic told his friend who didn't seem to care he just sat there with his arms crossed across his chest.

"This is not a solo mission I want the four of you which is what I asked for"he said sternly enough that Aizawa knew he couldn't argue anymore.

"Now about the lead. Monkey boy was a simple delivery boy nothing more than that but he has given us a name.. "Black Phantom is who he was always in dealings with. His quirk is unknown so you must be extremely cautious tonight. He is at a warehouse on the docks picking up some unknown shipment. With so little known about this villain the four of you must use extreme caution and stealth. If the Black Lotus know we are onto them they could go into hiding again"he admitted.

"You can count on us sir"Ms. Joke said giving a mock salute before bursting out into laughter.

"I'll leave the four of you to it then"he said leaving the four pro heros to talk out their strategy.

"So the warehouse is surrounded by other warehouses providing plenty of cover. I say we sneak in front here and-"


	2. Chapter 2

That night the four of them were peeking out around a wall with Midnight at the front followed by Present Mic, Eraser, and Joke at the back. Midnight saw 2 men and decided this was her area of expertise.

"Put on you're masks"she whispered to the other three who all put on gas masks. Once they were protected Midnight sauntered out into the open where the two seemingly normal men stood.

"Hello boys I was wondering if one of you could help me I seemed to have ripped my shirt"she said slitting a small part of her bodysuit and showing it to the men. Once she did they both fell to the floor asleep. "Thanks boys"she said before motioning for the other three to follow. Once they did Aizawa peered inside and noticed a few boxes near the entrance but not much else in terms of cover.

"No good there isn't enough cover he said which made the others frown.

"Let's try another window or door"Mic said leading them around the corner. They came to another back door and this time they all crept inside hiding behind a few crates.

"That's the plan boss said all these bombs are going to be dropped all over the city"a man said.

"When"the other man asked.

"Why are you asking that"the first man asked shocked.

"For the person listening in"he said shooting his hand across the room until it grabbed Mic's spikey hair and hauled him out of hiding.

"Shit"Aizawa mumbled knowing that if he reached out from his hiding place they were all screwed.

"Ah a hero and a dumb one at that"the man who grabbed Mic said.

"Just thought I would drop in"Mic said nervously. Luckily he didn't have much of a problem because Aizawa erased the man's quirk forcing him to let go of Mic.

"There's 3 more, come out"the other man said. Aizawa was shocked by this, what quirk did this man possess that allowed him to see them from behind the crates. Just then they all felt strong arms grab them and yank them out of their hiding spot.

"Looks like you caught us, now what"Midnight asked as innocently as Aizawa had ever seen her act.

"Jokes on us"Ms. Joke said popping out before making herself laugh. However they didn't start laughing so Aizawa knew she must have a range for her quirk.

"Should we kill em"one of the muscle men asked.

"Nah that's too messy just throw em in some boxes we can ship em out with the next boat"the one with the stretchy arms said. As the four of them were tied up they were thrown into an oversized box.

"That should hold the four of them"the one with the arms said smiling. Then they heard the men walking away and a large door slam.

"Shit what now"Aizawa mumbled as he struggled against his bindings.

"Bend over"Midnight said making Aizawa and Mic blush while Ms. Joke laughed.

"What"the two of them asked shocked.

"Just do it my boots are sharp enough to cut through this rope but I can't reach your hands right now you're too tall"Midnight admitted and they both nodded finally bending over even if they felt weird about it.

"It's a pity I had to untie you two I prefer my men tied up"Midnight admitted winking at Mic as he untied her which made him blush and back away.

"Um you're welcome"he said back before regaining his usual radio persona and looking up.

"Hey Aizawa do you see that beam"Mic asked.

"Yeah what about it"Aizawa asked as he stared up at the beam. Then he looked at Mic and knew what he was thinking. He swung his bindings up and it wrapped securely around the beam like it would a villain.

"Who wants to test it"Aizawa asked not really sure how well his own bindings would hold. He had just started using them recently and was still working out the kinks.

"Me"Ms. Joke said before jumping onto the bindings. As she climbed up she laughed.

"Cmon guys this is fun"she called down to them after reaching the top. Once the rest of them climbed down they noticed Ms. Joke had already knocked out the few remaining henchmen.

"We are so screwed"Mic said after they emerged from the box.


End file.
